The Journal
by Suitable Misnomer
Summary: Mako's early struggle in learning to read and write. Later, a little brown book becomes a welcome companion.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I originally posted this on my tumblr account (.com/) before I learned a Legend of Korra category had come into existence. I may or may not continue this. I'd like to, I just don't know if I have the time. I see Mako as one of the more introspective characters on the show - the type who would have a journal and write daily happenings and thoughts with a sparse tone and a simple writing style. Would be nice to get inside his head because, let's all face it, Mako's such a dork._

* * *

The irony would not be lost on his older self. Years ago, as he collected small change as payment for the newspapers he sold on street corners, the young boy with the red scarf wished to know what the headlines read - what the symbols on the large, dirty leaves of paper meant. They were important, and he knew them not. They taunted him.

Learning to write had been painful. He easily lost his temper with himself, with his mind, with his hand, with the ink. But he forged onward.

Years later, a journal came into existence. He told his brother it was to plan their training sessions and record their matches, but the little brown book became his constant companion.

The book remained a secret. Unread by others, his record of his greatest and most painfully won person triumph yet would remain his and his alone. And that was how he wanted it to stay. Yet he was proud.


	2. Chapter 2

_This occurs five years before the boys meet Korra, a year before they become the Fire Ferrets, and two years before Bollin adopts Pabu. We don't know ages for these boys yet, but I can see Mako being around twenty and Bolin being three years younger than his brother when they meet Korra. Therefore, Mako is fifteen - Bolin is twelve._

_As for the grammar - Mako probably doesn't have an excellently educated grasp on that. But his style is a bit endearing. Short, simple, and sweet._

_Note on the dates... just live with them... they're really only for reference considering Mako doesn't really carry around his Iphone with his calendar all uploaded. I do, though. It's how I know the date. _

* * *

14 Aug.

- Bo's still coughing - not as bad as before - but he wheezes sometimes. Less congestion - that's good news - the tepid, bitter tea I was getting from some of the teashop on 3rd wasn't doing much anyway.

- Poor Bo - he can't sleep - I rub his back and sing that song mom used to sing - the one about the soldier boy. Don't know where she learned it - I always liked it - I can't sing like Mom though. I sound like a stalling Satomobile - but Bo doesn't seem to mind - he smiles as he drifts to sleep - even though his stomach growls loudly every now and then - fitting punctuation for a lullaby.

* * *

1 Sep.

- Haven't written in a while - me and Bo found work. We're selling newspapers downtown - for another paper - the other one is going out of business.

- It's hard to get their attention unless you shout - throat aches constantly - but it's good work - not terribly steady - but good and honest.

* * *

4 Sep.

- Bo's sick again - I don't know what more I can do. He's so sad - can't stop coughing long enough to sip the broth I managed to buy. He wheezes and whines in his sleep - he's scared - so am I.

* * *

6 Sep.

- I almost lost him last night - Bo. He was barely hanging on - the nights have been cold - colder than usual - harsh winds beat against our exposed skin - I carried him to a spot in an alley - trash bins protected us - I held him - and we sat there for hours - Bo convulsed violently against me.

- Then a miracle - an old lady called down from the window above us - I could barely hear her over the flapping shutters. I felt no pride - I couldn't lie - my brother was sick - we needed help - please.

- She took us inside - two rooms bare but clean. I put Bo on the sofa near the door.

- Her name was Savah - a waterbender and a healer by trade - at least she had been many years ago. Not good - she said and moved her hand to stop the wheezing. He had not been breathing easily before - but he would heal - Savah promised. Already Bo was asleep - calm and peaceful.

- I was so grateful to Savah. But despite even the tea she made me before going to sleep - despite her invitation to stay the night - I took Bo and left before first light. She saved my brother - she saved me too in a way - but she could not be trusted. If she contacted an orphanage Bo and I were done for.

- We have each other - we don't need anything or anybody else - less than three years - then I'm Bo's legal guardian - for now we don't exist.

* * *

15 Sept.

- Bo's back on his feet - I take him with me to my corner to sell papers though - he can barely lift two stacks by himself - but he'll get better.

- The headlines aren't comforting - but people buy. "Anti-Bending Movement Accelerates" - "Equalists Demand Spotlight" - sometimes I think our bending is the only thing keeping us alive on the streets - me and Bo.

- His earthbending progresses - I think - I can't know for sure because there's nothing I can teach him in that respect. Dad was an earthbender - not a master - not a pro-bender - but decent enough. I don't know where the firebending came from though - maybe a grandparent on Mom's side - but Bo and me never knew them.

- Have to wrap up - Bo's hungry - going to take him to get those dumplings he loves - it's worth the three yuans to make him happy - and keep him fed.

* * *

2 Oct.

- Silver Spoon Surry is back on the stoop by the teashop - he said he had been on a long trip whatever that means - he's back to teaching Bo how to bang spoons on his tea to a beat - he calls that playing them - as crazy as he is Surry's a welcome face for me and Bo.

- Have been trying to find more work - the papers aren't enough anymore - heard the taxi place on 10th is hiring - but I can't drive a Satomobile - maybe it's intuitive?

* * *

7 Oct.

- Tried - failed - nearly spent a night in jail - Satomobiles are not intuitive - more on that later.


End file.
